


Golden like Sunshine

by chemicalskeepustogether



Series: Honey Boys [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bees, Felix Sells Honey, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hyunjin needs some sweetness in his life, Kim Seungmin is a Little Shit, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Other members are just mentioned, farmers market, not beta read we die like men, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalskeepustogether/pseuds/chemicalskeepustogether
Summary: Sundays are always the day Hyunjin looks forward to the most, when the boy gets the day off and can escape from the bustling city surrounding his apartment to meet up with whichever of his friends managed to secure the day off. This particular sunday Seungmin had suggested they take a day trip closer to the base of the mountains out west to visit a semi-local Farmers market.Seungmin needs candles and Hyunjin ends up finding something sweet in the form of honey, bees, and a pretty boy with freckles.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Honey Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932679
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Golden like Sunshine

Hyunjin pulls his hand up towards his face as he steps out of the small car, blocking the bright rays of the early morning sun from his eyes.

Sundays are always the day he looks forward to the most, when the boy gets the day off and can escape from the bustling city surrounding his apartment to meet up with whichever of his friends managed to secure the day off. This particular sunday Seungmin had suggested they take a day trip closer to the base of the mountains out west.

Apparently the younger had a mission for driving the forty five minutes outside the city. That had landed them in the surprisingly busy mainstreet, currently blocked off to road traffic and instead filled with tents and booths as far as the eye could see. And Seungmin next to him searching furiously for the booth number of a specific candle shop that ‘Maybe was Changbin’s favorite’ but almost impossible to get your hands on. At least that was how it was explained to Hyunjin in an exasperated tone as they drove.

A disgruntled noise came from the brown haired boy before turning to Hyunjin while shoving his phone back into his pocket. ‘That website is useless, let’s just go.’ Seungmin grumbles before stomping off towards the line of tents.

A small laugh bubbles out of Hyunjin’s lips before following with much more of a skip in his step. 

-

Despite the town seeming small the actual market branched off of the main street, spreading across multiple blocks all packed to the brim with light colored tents selling any kind of product you could hope for, most homemade or locally sourced, some vintage or artisanally crafted. 

There were more food booths than Hyunjin had expected, and in the last hour they had been wandering he had already sampled more delicious foods than he usually eats in a full meal. Despite that he still found himself in line for a food truck parked off the main street after a dimpled boy shoved a piece of the most delicious honey butter chicken into his hands to try. And the boy must have known from the look on Hyunjins face that the sample would not be enough because next thing he knew he was stood in line waving to Seungmins retreating figure as the younger had finally spotted the infamous candle shop’s tent.

A few minutes later, now with some fresh and crispy chicken, Hyunjin found himself still alone and aimlessly walking amongst the booths. Stopping when a shiny something catches his eye. In his peripheral what seemed like the glint of gold in the sunlight, but when turning to focus his attention he instead was met with glass.

Shining glass hung with a faded beige twine, filled almost to the brim with a semi opaque golden liquid. There were more of them than he had expected counting around 15 hung jars of honey with varying tones of golden. A bright yellow sign hung across the top of the tent.

Sunshine Honey it read in a loopy font, and a small cartoon bee buzzing around the letters.

The actual table was stacked with more jars sealed neatly with different colored labels and the same cartoon sun and bee as the sign. Hyunjin stepped closer to the booth dropping his now empty chicken snack into a trashcan as he passed.

As he drew closer to the booth he noticed small movements surrounding each of the open hanging jars. What he assumed were honey bees brambled around each jar sometimes stopping on the twine or the small flowers that climbed the tent’s legs and wove into the white ceiling. Hyunjin Now also took notice of the small figure manning the tent steps almost stuttering as the boy turned around.

Light blonde hair framed his small face where a soft smile formed as the worker handed a paper bag over to the family before him. Extending his other hand out further offering the giggling child a white daisy. The clean white of his button down shirt contrasted nicely with the honey tone of his skin where they met with the rolled up sleeves at his elbow and the open buttons near his collar. It wasn't until Hyunjin was stood directly in front of the stand that he could see the smattering of freckles across most of the boys face, heavily concentrated on his cheeks, nose, and eyelids. 

In short. He was beautiful. 

So much so in fact Hyunjin didn’t notice he was staring until a giggle that sounded like bells slipped from the boys lips. Shaking his head slightly Hyunjin could feel the heat rising to the tips of his ears and only hoped it didn't spread across his face too. 

‘Well hello there,’ A voice deeper than he could have imagined settled over his flustered silence, ‘Looked like you were spacing out for a minute its nice to have you back.’ The blonde boy joked.

‘Ahh yeah.. Uh sorry about… that. Its been a long morning!’ Hyunjin quickly tried to blame his staring on his *totally real and not just an excuse exhaustion. Though it did not look like the other bought it if the small smirk on his lips was anything to go by. 

The boy hummed slightly in recognition, edges of his lips still quirked up disbelievingly. ‘If that's the case I’ve got just the thing for you.’ the worker snapped his fingers before turning away from the sheepish boy on the other side of the table. Hyunjin took the second he was distracted to look more closely at the jars laid out before him. 

There seemed to be honeys in every flavor you could imagine. Some in the small plastic sicks one usually buys at candy stores or novelty shoppes, others in jars varying in size. He also saw a large jar of whipped honey butter, despite his recent chicken snack the boys mouth starts watering again at the sight of it. 

This time his staring was startled back to the real world with a small plate being pushed into his line of sight. Hyunjin looks up quickly, sheepish again as he locks eyes with the blonde again, before reaching out to grab the plate. On it were several small pools of honey with small pieces of bread and fruit in the middle. 

‘It seemed like you might be a little overwhelmed so i thought a taster would help.’ The blonde started with a cheerful tone before pointing at the three pools closest to the fruit, ‘These ones are more floral so they don't overpower the fruit’s natural flavor.’ 

Next he moved his hand to point at the other pools, explaining those were infused with local fruit so the flavors cycle through the year depending on what's available and tend to be a little stronger flavors, better for having on bread or mixing into tea. Before pointing at the last bit on the plate which was a piece of lightly toasted bread with a thick smear of the honey butter on it. Hyunjin could feel his smile getting wider as he listened to the boy's deep voice and took his time trying each type of honey as the boy directed.

As Hyunjin was nibbling on his snacks more people approached the small honey stand. Each time the worker would step away smiling politely at the new presence, answering questions, and making quite a few sales. Hyunjin just watched slightly off to the side, honestly paying far more attention to him than the different honeys he was supposed to be deciding between. 

Eventually Hyunjin’s plate was clear and the customers seemed to clear away again, providing him an opportunity to talk to the boy again. Stepping forward he captured the freckled boy’s attention again, and he was met with a blinding smile. 

‘It looks like you enjoyed those!’ he said brightly followed by a small laugh as he reached out for the empty plate in Hyunjin’s hand. 

Nodding hyunjin smiled back, ‘They were amazing.I really liked the lavender and apple blossom.’ And the blonde seemed to glow at the compliment.  
‘I'm really glad the apple blossom is one of my favorites.’ The blonde says with a smile, ‘Ji tells me the bees get really excited when they start to bloom and I think that makes it taste so much better.’ At the mention of bees Hyunjin’s gaze flits to the hanging jars again. The bees were still there flying closely to the open lips and flowers. 

‘Do you bring the bees with you?’ Hyunjin asks while still watching them, trying to stay still when one flies a little closer than the others not wanting to startle the small bug. He hears the boy giggle again and turns his eyes towards him. Seeing the blonde place a small dot of honey on the back of his hand and extending it towards the bee that came to make a visit.

‘No not at all,’ He says quietly, ‘These aren’t mine they just started showing up when the market was open so I keep the little jars out for them. I think they know my truck now. Whenever I drive into town they are always waiting for me.’ There's a soft smile on his face when he looks at the bee now perched on his hand eating away at the small dot of honey.

And Hyunjin thinks he understands it. If he were a bee he would probably follow the blonde boy to the ends of the earth. Probably would even though he wasn’t a bee…

He shakes his head at the thought, black locks falling slightly in his eyes. But when he raises his hand to move them out of the way a small bee beats him to it. Landing softly on his knuckle Hyunjin freezes a small startled sound escaping his throat. He hears the boy giggle again but refuses to move even his eyes away from the itty bitty figure on his hand. In his peripheral he sees a small hand reach out slowly, before placing a tiny dot of honey next to the bee on Hyunijn’s hand. The bee quickly starts eating the honey wings vibrating quietly in what hyunjin assumes was happiness. Once it seems to have eaten its fill it bumbles off towards the flowers again. 

Though before Hyunjin can continue to move he freezes again as a small hand instead pushes the loose strands of hair back behind his ear. He looks up to see the blonde’s face much closer to his own as he leaned over the table and jars. Now Hyunjin can see the dark chocolatey color of the boys eyes, yet somehow in the light almost as golden as the honey on the tables. 

Pretty

Hyunjin thinks. Though when the other boy lifts a hand to his rapidly reddening cheeks Hyunjin realizes he may have accidentally said that out loud.

The sound of a clearing throat startles the boys apart, the blonde tripping slightly as he pushed off the table and back onto his feet and Hyunjin whipping his head in the direction of the noise. There stood Seungmin arms crossed, with a shit eating grin on his face and a paper bag in hand. 

‘Oh sorry was I interrupting something?’ The brunette asks coyly. The glint in his eyes says he knows the answer anyway. 

Hyunjin quickly answers ‘No’ at the same time the blonde grumbles out a low ‘Yes’ And like that his attention is back on the boy. Blush still high on his cheeks making the freckles even more prominent and Hyunjins heart skips a beat.

Seungmin laughs properly before stepping forward nudging the raven haired boy slightly as he leans forward to read the various jar’s labels. ‘Are you gonna grab anything Jinnie? You’ve been over here for a while you know?’ The younger said, casting a glance at Hyunjin from the corner of his eye. 

He startled at that with a small ‘Oh’ escaping his lips. ‘Yeah I was planning to,’ he said quickly lookin back up at the blonde, whose back was turned towards them now, shoulders slumped slightly. 

Seungmin straightened up looking between the two again before smirking. ‘Excuse me!’ he said more chipper than annoying this time. ‘My friend here really wanted to get some of your honey, I think he could use something sweet in his life.’ Seungmin continued trailing off almost suggestively as Hyunjin could feel his face light up full force again. 

The blonde turned around again fixing Seungmin with a  
the brunette only stared back almost as if challenging the other. It seemed like they both found what they were looking for as the blonde nodded once at the same time Seungmin stepped back shoving Hyunjin closer to the table and to the boy behind it.

‘Well then, what would you like?’ The blonde questioned lightly, seeming to test the waters when facing Hyunjin again. 

‘Your name?’ 

The request falls off his tongue before he can stop it and hears seungmin guffaw behind him. But the freckled boy just lights up in a smile before pushing his hand out between them. ‘I’m Felix.’ 

Hyunjin smiles back as he encases the boys hand in his own, ‘Hyunjin’

‘And I'm Seungmin if anyone was curious!’ comes from behind them.

He sees Felix cast a glare over Hyunjin’s shoulder at the intruder before he continues, ‘ Well then Hyunjin, is there anything else I can get you today?’ voice dripping sweetness like it was dunked into one of the many jars surrounding them. 

Hyunjin quickly composes himself and Felix begins to pack up the small jars of lavender and apple blossom, plus an extra jar of the plum infused honey that Seungmin had convinced the elder to buy him as 'Repayment’ Hyunjin rolled his eyes at that but still let the puppy-like boy get his way. And finally a larger Jar of the Honey butter for their shared apartment. All placed carefully into a paper bag and tied with a small bow. When Felix turned to get his change, Hyunjin reached up, carefully plucking one of the small white daisies wound around the top of the tent before hiding it behind his back. 

‘All right that should be everything, is there anything else you need?’ Felix said with a small smile not quite as bright as the ones before it. Knowing their ‘necessary’ time together was drawing to an end.

‘Ah yeah actually,’ Hyunjin started sheepishly, ‘I think I'm really in need of your number.’ he tried to finish confidently pulling the small daisy out and offering it towards the freckled boy, but his bright red ears were a dead give away he wasn’t as collected as he tried to play. 

Felix’s smile grew wider, eyes turning into small crescents, ‘You know, I always include a business card in the bags with my information on it,’ He starts, voice holding a tone of amusement, ‘But I'll make an exception this time.’ As he grabbed the thin sharpie marker and held out his other hand. Hyunjin smiled back, placing his own hand in the smaller one giving a small squeeze to his palm. 

Felix turned his hand over gently, pressing the marker into the skin on his wrist and listing off the numbers. Finishing with a small drawing of a bee and a heart Felix capped the marker. 

They stood smiling at each other for a moment before Seungmin had to interrupt yet again by loping his arm through Hyunjin’s and thanking the freckled boy before them. With that the brunette started tugging the elder away rambling something about another booth he saw while waiting on him. Hyunjin heard a tinkling laugh behind them and managed to catch the small wave Felix gave them as he was dragged away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks if you got this far haha I actually never post fics because they usually take me FOREVER  
> But I wanted a little bit of meet cute Hyun/Lix and also I love bees.
> 
> I have some other plans fordifferent members in this universe if I ever get around to writing them including a continuation of this story where maybe they'll actually kiss or something IDK MAN. 
> 
> But anyway Thank you for reading and enduring my rambling i hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
